For L
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Sebuah buku curahan hati seorang Sehun teruntuk Luhan. An EXO!au. A one-shot fic for HUNHAN 12/20.


**For L  
**

.

Sehun x Luhan

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, EXO!AU

Rate: **T**

Length: One-shot

.

A/N: For 1220 Hunhan Day. Maafkan bila kualitas tulisan tidak sesuai harapan kalian

.

.

 **Note:**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

.

.

.

* * *

'Gugat SM Entertainment, Luhan Keluar dari EXO?'

'Luhan Ikuti Jejak Kris Hengkang Dari EXO?'

'Luhan _Out_?'

Kenyataannya, Luhan tidak meninggalkan sepatah kata pun sebelum mendadak hengkang dari dunia industri musik Korea Selatan yang telah ia jalani selama dua tahun. Katanya, ia mengajukan gugatan penghentian kontrak kerjanya dengan alasan kondisi fisik buruk yang digenjot dengan jadwal super padat. Ada pula yang bilang ia keluar akibat pembagian honor yang tak merata. Banyak spekulasi ini itu mengenai alasannya keluar dari grup.

Sebenarnya tidak. Luhan tidak pernah mengeluhkan sedikit pun mengenai honor manggungnya, ia selalu terlihat fit dan baik-baik saja—di mata Sehun. Karena menurut sang _maknae_ , pria Beijing itu sangat menikmati hari-harinya bersama para member. Menurut Sehun, Luhan tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Bagi Sehun, _hyung_ kesayangannya baik-baik saja.

'Sehun Sudah Beri Isyarat Hengkangnya Luhan dari EXO?'

Sehun menatap kosong layar ponsel yang sedang ia pegang. Berita dan rumor tersebar liar ke mana-mana. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu _hyung_ terdekatnya pergi begitu saja? Tanpa sepatah kata pun? Tanpa meminta ijin padanya? Bahkan tanpa menemuinya untuk terakhir kali? Sehun sangat kecewa. Seluruh organ tubuhnya serasa sedang diaduk. Kakinya lemas, tak mampu menopang tubuh tinggi nyaris atletis yang ia miliki. Para member mencoba menghibur, namun semua selalu berakhir sia-sia. Sehun tak bisa merasakan apa-apa sekarang. Ia tidak mau.

Hampa.

Suho, sang ketua, beserta anggota lain yang berada di dorm berusaha keras menenangkan Sehun. Rasanya lelaki berkulit pucat itu ingin menangis, namun tak ada lagi air mata untuk ditumpahkan. Besok adalah hari terakhir konser mereka di Seoul, dan lagi-lagi ia harus menampilkan senyum palsu di wajahnya.

Sehun bahkan tidak mengetahui apa pun perihal kepergian Luhan.

Lelaki itu menunjukkan senyum tipis seakan berkata 'aku tak apa' dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia butuh ketenangan agar bisa berpikir jernih. Para anggota lain saling bertatapan dan akhirnya memutuskan mengirim seseorang untuk menemani Sehun. Yixing membuka pintu sedikit dan reflek Sehun menolehkan kepala. "Apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Yixing lembut sambil tersenyum tipis bersama lesung pipi khas miliknya.

Lelaki yang satunya mengangguk pelan, mengijinkan Yixing masuk ke kamar dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus belakang kepala pria yang lebih muda.

"Kau harusnya sudah tahu dia bukan orang seperti itu, Sehun. Aku yakin suatu saat dia akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu.." Yixing tersenyum lagi. Sehun hanya memanggutkan kepalanya pelan.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku.. ingin istirahat dulu. Aku tak mau mengecewakan EXO-L besok."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Selamat malam."

Sehun menghela nafas lagi untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia melempar tubuhnya ke kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia tak yakin ia bisa melalui ini semua. Semua hal yang terjadi membuat sesuatu di belakang kepalanya berputar seolah mencari jawaban yang hilang. Ada hal yang tidak ia mengerti bahwa kekecewaan tidak akan menjadi sebuah kekecewaaan tanpa perasaan yang timbul. Sulit untuk diungkapkan, tetapi Sehun memiliki apa yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia biarkan untuk tumbuh. Perasaan lebih terhadap Luhan adalah kemustahilan ilusi yang tidak seharusnya dipikirkan. Tapi Sehun merasakannya dan tidak ada siapapun untuk disalahkan.

Malam yang gelap dan layar ponsel yang terlihat kosong membuat Sehun terjaga sepanjang malam. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu untuk menutup mata. Setiap kali ia melakukannya, semua bayangan tentang Luhan selalu menghampiri dan itu membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang di sebrang sana, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah asumsi bahwa Luhan mungkin memang tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin Luhan memang tidak pernah menginginkannya seperti yang Sehun lakukan. Dan pertanyaan terakhir yang akan terus mengganggu pikirannya adalah, _apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan?_

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir konser mereka yang telah diadakan tiga hari secara berturut-turut. Banyak sekali penggemar wanita di luar sana berteriak histeris menjelang dimulainya konser. Para member berada di belakang panggung ketika layar _VCR_ menyambut para penggemar sebagai pembuka acara.

Masih ada satu orang di sana, di dalam ruang ganti dan ia tidak kunjung keluar dari sana sebelum Baekhyun mengetuk pintu. "Sehun? Kita harus ke _backstage_ sekarang."

Tidak ada suaranya yang menjawab tapi samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar suara gesekan secara kertas dengan pulpen diatas meja. Ia mengulang untuk kedua kalinya, "Sehun? Keluarlah."

"Ya, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi."

' _Hari pertama kami melakukan konser tanpamu, Luhan hyung. Ini terasa sedikit aneh karena kami harus mengganti hampir semua koreografi. Doakan kami agar dapat melakukan yang terbaik._

 _Dan aku masih mempertanyakan kau sedang berada di_ _mana.'_

Hingga lagu terakhir yang mereka nyanyikan, suara gemuruh dari para penggemar masih memenuhi seluruh stadion konser. Beberapa member melambaikan tangan ke setiap sudut ruangan dan Sehun hanya duduk disana sembari melemparkan senyuman terbaik yang dapat ia berikan. Hingga para penggemar mulai menyadari ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Mata Sehun lebih berkilau dari sebelumnya dan bibirnya bergetar. Berkali-kali Sehun mengatupkan kedua bibirnya seolah menahan emosi yang menjalar di seluruh tubuh dan menahan bulir airmata yang bisa saja tumpah kapan pun ia mau. Semua penggemar pasti sudah tahu kalau mereka–Sehun dan Luhan–adalah member paling akrab dengan satu sama lain dan mereka mungkin mengerti apa yang Sehun rasakan saat ini. Seketika saja ruangan menjadi hening. Benar-benar tidak ada suara sedikit pun hingga suara ramai kembali menggema di atmosfer.

" _Uljima_ _!_ _*_ "

Kata itu dikatakan berkali-kali hingga membentuk sebuah _fan-chants_ , sebagai bentuk dukungan para penggemar terhadap Sehun.

Sehun kembali mengukir sebuah senyuman tipis, "Terima kasih. Tanpa kalian, aku tidak mungkin ada di sini,"

"Terima kasih."

Itu bukan akhir yang spektakuler dari sebuah konser bergengsi di Korea, tetapi semua orang tahu mereka telah melakukan yang terbaik di saat-saat terburuk ketika mereka harus kehilangan satu orang member untuk kedua kali. Sehun berharap seseorang disana melihatnya, mengerti bagaimana rasa tidak nyaman terus menghinggapi dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melihat Luhan.

' _Luhan hyung, aku berharap kita dapat pergi membeli bubble_ _-_ _tea bersama seperti yang selalu kita lakukan. Makanlah yang baik dan jaga kesehatanmu.'_

.

* * *

.

Seorang penyanyi adalah seorang _entertainer_ , tidak peduli seberapa berat masalah yang tengah dihadapi, maka ia harus selalu tampil maksimal di depan kamera. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Sehun ketika ia harus melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah iklan pakaian musim dingin. Ia memiliki waktu dua minggu sebelum EXO harus melanjutkan konser tur mereka ke negara lain di Asia sekaligus promosi album terbaru mereka yang berjudul "Miracle in December".

"Minumlah. Kau pasti membutuhkannya."

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan memberikannya secangkir kopi hangat sebelum Sehun melanjutkan pemotretan. Ia juga memberikan sepotong _croissant_ karena Chanyeol tahu jadwal sarapan mereka hampir telah ditiadakan karena mereka nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk duduk dan menikmati _English muffin_ seperti waktu dulu. Aroma kopi yang khas menyeruak hidung bagaimana pun berhasil membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul, selalu ada hal baik untuk ia syukuri dan Sehun mengerti hal itu.

Chanyeol berdiri disampingnya ketika Sehun masih bersandar kepada meja tempat mereka melakukan _make-up_.

"Kau harus _move on_ , Sehun."

Yang diajak bicara bersikap seolah tidak mendengar, Sehun masih menikmati sarapannya yang sederhana tanpa merasa perlu untuk menanggapi _hyung_ -nya.

"Kopinya enak, terima kasih." responnya singkat. Chanyeol mengerti Sehun tidak pernah ingin diajak untuk membahas apapun tentang Luhan apalagi jika ada orang yang memintanya untuk _move on_. Bagi mereka itu adalah hal paling mudah dilakukan sedunia namun tidak baginya. Jadi Sehun memilih untuk diam. Ia juga keras kepala dan sensitif jika ada apa pun terkait Luhan. Intinya adalah, luka itu masih betah di tempat yang sama. Masih berdarah dan terasa menyakitkan. Hanya saja Sehun mencoba untuk menghiraukannya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun membuat goresan itu terluka lebih dalam lagi.

' _Kau mengajariku untuk mengasihi dan mencintai. Namun kau tidak pernah mengajariku untuk berhenti melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana aku harus move on?_

 _Seperti saat kau mengajariku untuk menuangkan segala yang aku punya, memberikan dan memberikan. Dan sekarang, semua yang tertinggal adalah kekosongan.'_

The Exo'luXion Tour in Japan.

Suasana sejuk akibat dari hembusan semilir angin yang perlahan masuk kedalam rongga hidung adalah hal lain yang dinikmati Sehun. Pria itu merapatkan mantelnya yang berwarna coklat _turmeric_ agar merasa lebih hangat karena suhu sore ini turun drastis. Menjelang musim dingin di Jepang, pohon-pohon meranggas menyisakan cabang-cabangnya di mana nantinya pasti diselimuti oleh salju tebal begitu pula dengan jalanan setapak maupun daerah pejalan kaki lainnya. Lampu yang berpendar di malam hari memancarkan sinar remang sebagai pengingat bahwa itu adalah akhir pekan. Biasanya orang akan menghabiskan waktu tersebut bersama orang terkasih. Tapi di sinilah Sehun, di seberang jalan memperhatikan kendaraan yang lewat di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Di detik berikutnya, Sehun merasa seperti terhuyung ke belakang dan perasaan pilu membuatnya harus menarik nafas panjang, lagi-lagi membiarkan udara dingin membekukan saraf olfaktori. Ia berdiri di sana sendirian, tidak menunggu siapa pun namun membuat sebuah harapan kecil yang tidak diketahui siapa pun. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas panjang membiarkan gumpalan udara hangat menyeruak keluar dari bibir.

Ia sudah menghabiskan empat puluh menit di tempat ini sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan menghampiri sebuah kotak telepon umum disana. Berbekal uang logam yang diberikan Suho kepadanya, Sehun memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat gagang telepon dan menghubungi nomor tujuan yang sudah berada diluar kepalanya.

5 detik.

15 detik.

1 menit.

Tidak ada jawaban dari siapa pun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat dan menutup sambungan teleponnya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama.

"Sehun!"

Seseorang berteriak tidak jauh dari sana. Sehun nyaris tidak mendengarnya karena yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah seluruh pertanyaan tanpa akhir.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Seharusnya kau di hotel dan beristirahat."

"…"

Mereka membawanya kembali ke hotel karena sejak kedatangan mereka di Tokyo, Sehun masih belum sempat berisitirahat. Perjalanan selama dua jam lima belas menit juga tidak mampu membuat Sehun tertidur.

"Kau harus beristirahat. Kita akan melakukan konser besok dan kau sudah tahu kita akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku mengerti, _hyung_."

"Selamat malam."

' _Aku meneleponmu berulang kali dan kau tidak membiarkanku berbicara. Aku masih menunggu saat di_ _mana kau akan menjelaskan semuanya, hyung. Aku merindukanmu.'_

.

* * *

.

Banyak _banner_ yang digantung di sepanjang jalan yang mengarah menuju stadion konser mereka, seperti contohnya 'The Exo'luXion Tour' atau 'EXO Saranghaja'. Para member melakukan rehearsal untuk menyesuaikan panggung yang diberikan oleh promotor dan petugas konser. Sejauh ini mereka melakukannya dengan baik hingga waktu konser tiba, melakukan yang terbaik demi menghibur penggemar.

Seperti biasa, Sehun akan menuliskan sebuah pesan pada secarik kertas. Sehun akan selalu mengungkapkan segala hal pada Luhan dulunya. Namun ketika orang itu telah tidak lagi berada disisinya, Sehun harus menyimpannya sendiri.

' _Kau menyukai bunga sakura, hyung. Maaf aku tidak dapat menemukannya karena kami mengunjungi Jepang di bulan November semenjak kepergianmu. Udara sangat dingin jadi kuharap kau tidak terserang flu.'_

Ada momen di mana para member harus tampil secara solo, itu adalah ketika masing-masing dari mereka akan memberikan perform secara berbeda. Pertama adalah Baekhyun yang naik ke atas panggung menyanyikan lagu mereka, _My Turn to Cry_ bersama dentingan piano lembut. Setelah itu Kyungsoo dengan lagu ballad _Tell Me What is Love_ sebelum berakhir dengan Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu _One More Time, One More Chance_. Di akhir performance solo ini, semua member duduk di tangga panggung dan mempersembahkan lagu _First Love_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Utada Hikaru. Suasana tidak begitu ribut sepanjang lagu itu dinyanyikan hingga akhirnya ketika bagian Sehun, suaranya tidak lagi sejernih seharusnya namun seperti bergetar. Kyungsoo duduk disampingnya dan mengusap punggung Sehun. Semua penggemar akhirnya bernyanyi bersama hingga Sehun seperti mendapat pelukan dari ribuan orang dari bawah sana. Lagi-lagi ia mengukir senyuman, kali ini adalah yang tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat.

' _Lagu itu benar-benar untukmu, hyung. Aku mendapat pelukan dari ribuan fans hari ini. Mereka juga pasti merindukanmu. Hyung, kau seharusnya tidak menghilang begitu saja dan memberikan kami kabar.'_

.

* * *

.

"Berhati-hatilah. Orang-orang di luar sana mulai menggila."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih." jawab Suho penuh ramah terhadap staff yang membantu mereka untuk masuk kedalam ruangan _fan_ _-_ _meeting_. Hari ini mereka akan bertemu dengan beberapa penggemar terpilih. Tidak beberapa, mungkin hanya seratus orang beruntung. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengatakannya sangat cantik apabila ia mengenakan mahkota bunga, jadi sang idola melakukan seperti yang diinginkan oleh wanita muda itu. Hal lain lagi seperti ketika seorang wanita paruh baya bersama anaknya yang berumur sepuluh tahun, meminta Jongin untuk memeluk anak perempuannya. Pria dengan surai abu-abu itu melakukannya dengan senang hati setelah ia menandatangani album Hyejin, sekaligus menulis "Selalu belajar dan meraih mimpi."

Chanyeol mendapatkan stiker Pokemon dan Rilakkuma dari penggemar.

Xiumin mendapatkan boneka _C_ _ony_.

Chen membuat penggemarnya tersipu dengan mengatakan, "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau lulus sekolah" pada anak berumur dua belas tahun.

Seorang fans berjalan menuju kearah Sehun, kemudian memberikan albumnya untuk ditandatangani. Sehun hampir tidak menyadari ada secarik kertas terselip dan membuatnya termangu sejenak. Ia tidak melakukan apapun beberapa saat namun membacanya dengan seksama.

Kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap wanita tersebut sambil berkata, "Benar. Aku merindukannya." Dan mengembalikan album yang telah ditanda-tangani oleh dirinya. Sebelum wanita itu pergi, ia juga sempat memberikan Sehun sebuah photocard Luhan dan berulang kali pria muda itu menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' sambil tersenyum tipis. Matanya nyaris berkaca-kaca dan Sehun mengangguk seolah mengerti pesan dari setiap penggemarnya.

' _Mereka ingin kita bersama. Aku tahu keinginan para penggemar tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap keputusanmu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menginginkannya, hyung? Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?'_

Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Luhan terhitung dari tahun 2014. Kehilangan itu sudah tidak asing bagi penggemar EXO, _boyband_ nomor satu di Korea. Kenyataannya adalah, mereka mampu bertahan hingga sekarang walau pun tiga orang _ex-member_ yang berkebangsaan China akhirnya mengeluarkan gugatan pemutusan kontrak.

Banyak hal telah mereka lalui bersama tanpa formasi lengkap EXO seperti saat awal mereka terbentuk. Yang paling sederhana adalah Sehun tidak lagi tidur sendirian karena dulunya ia berbagi kamar dengan Luhan, Sehun sekarang berbagi kamar dengan Suho, ketua member EXO. Kyungsoo yang biasanya memasak di hari libur, tidak perlu memasak sebanyak itu lagi karena anggota mereka telah berkurang. Terkadang bukan hanya Sehun yang merasakan kesepian, namun yang lainnya juga.

Pernah sekali Kyungsoo merasa aneh ketika ia tengah membuat kue, kemudian ia berpikir untuk mengurangi takaran tepung karena mereka tidak lagi berduabelas, namun hanya bersembilan. Baekhyun yang berulang kali mengatakan ia harus melakukan diet penampilan terbaik di konser selanjutnya, Jongin sibuk melakukan drama sehingga ia jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama member lain, serta Chen yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _game online_ atau keluar berkencan dengan Xiumin. Jadi orang yang dulu paling sering menghabiskan waktu di dorm mereka adalah Sehun, Luhan, Tao, dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bahkan lebih sering berada di studio musiknya akhir-akhir ini. Semua hal ini bukan terjadi begitu saja tanpa direncanakan. Semua yang terjadi adalah garis takdir yang mungkin harus mereka jalani. Walau demikian, sebagian besar dari mereka masih menjalankan hubungan baik dengan _mantan_ member. Terkecuali Sehun.

Mereka sedang berada di Beijing, ibu kota negara China. Negara itu adalah negara yang memberikan mereka pendapatan terbesar kedua setelah Jepang. Pasalnya, album mereka selalu habis terjual di negara itu. Ditambah lagi, perusahaan hiburan raksasa yang menaungi karir EXO juga mengeluarkan versi Mandarin disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan EXO. Jadi sudah jelas, mereka diperingatkan untuk tampil prima dan tidak mengecewakan.

Sesuai dengan rencana, mereka akan mengadakan konser di negara itu selama seminggu berturut-turut sehingga semua penggemar dari setiap daerah dapat datang dan menyaksikan dan ini akan membawa keuntungan besar bagi mereka. Jadi setelah hari itu, subuh ketika mereka sampai di Beijing, semua terlihat bahagia. Hanya saja Beijing dalam keadaan selepas hujan dan masih mendung. Bau tanah yang khas dibawa bersama semilir angin mengingatkannya pada satu hal.

' _Kita mungkin berpijak pada tanah yang sama dan menghirup udara yang sama, jika saja kau masih di_ _sini. Dan aku selalu berharap demikian. Rasanya begitu lama kita tidak bertemu dan perasaan ini belum berkurang sedikitpun. Semua ingatan itu masih tersimpan rapi, hyung.'_

Keadaan bandara ramai, seperti biasa setiap kali kunjungan mereka kesana. Didominasi oleh penggemar wanita yang berteriak sambil mengangkat lembaran kertas dan berbagai lampu kilat dari jepretan kamera membuat mata Chanyeol sakit karena ia pernah mengalami operasi bolamata. Hal itu tidak hanya terjadi pada Chanyeol tetapi juga pada Jongin. Mereka baru saja bangun tidur karena menghabiskan malam di pesawat. Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mengurai senyum tipis sebelum kembali bersembunyi menggunakan topi dan masker berwarna hitam. Telinga yang tersumbat _earphone_ tidak mampu mendengar teriakan berisik dari siapapun hingga ia nyaris kehilangan jejak rombongannya. Sembari berjalan melewati jalur atas karena penggemar mengepung jalur bawah, Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak untuk menatap satu titik yang menarik perhatian. Ada seorang penggemar, dengan kertas karton seadanya menuliskan sebuah kata diatas sana, dan kata itu adalah 'Hunhan' dalam tulisan kanji. Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun tidak melihatnya, ia menghela nafas dalam sembari kembali berjalan dan menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

' _Kau dimana, hyung? Aku sedang di Beijing. Ayo bertemu!'_

.

* * *

.

Hari pertama konser dilakukan dengan sukses. Semua penggemar bersorak sorai dengan bahagia ikut bernyanyi kedalam alunan lagu yang sudah dihafal luar kepala. Mereka, para penggemar, juga membawa begitu banyak emosi sekaligus tenggelam kedalam atmosfer bahagia yang tersebar di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sesekali mereka berteriak lebih histeris dari sebelumnya ketika para member melakukan _fan_ _-_ _service_ seperti menari dengan eksotis. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga meminta agar pada fans untuk tidak berlarian keluar selepas konser karena diluar terdengar seperti hujan deras dan juga meminta mereka agar selalu makan dengan baik.

Semua member EXO juga sempat melakukan foto bersama dengan seluruh penggemar.

Malam itu ketika setelah konser berakhir, Sehun meminta ijin kepada Suho dan manajernya untuk keluar berjalan-jalan. Awalnya mereka khawatir, namun melihat Sehun yang tampak memohon, mereka akhirnya menginjinkan hanya dengan syarat ia harus kembali sebelum pukul 12 malam.

Sehun berjalan keluar di sekitar hotel sebelum menelusuri jalanan malam di sebuah distrik yang lebih mirip pasar malam. Sisi kiri kanan jalanan menjual berbagai macam makanan dan toko-toko. Yang Sehun dapat kenali adalah toko roti bertuliskan huruf Mandarin yang jelas Sehun tidak terlalu mengerti, restoran China di ujung jalan dan kedai kopi dengan arsitektur kuno yang masih dipenuhi oleh orang-orang. Ada sebagian orang berambut pirang yang Sehun asumsikan sebagai turis mancanegara.

Sehun merasa agak sedikit heran apabila ada sebuah kedai minuman yang menjual bubble-tea. Ini sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam dan lucu rasanya jika ada orang yang mampir ke sana. Atau mungkin memang ada. Seorang pria bersurai lembut berwarna _hazel_ sedang berdiri disana. Ia memberikan senyuman ramah kepada para penjual sebelum menyerahkan uang. Sehun bergeming tidak jauh dari sana. Ia tidak melanjutkan langkahnya bukan karena ia tidak mampu, hanya saja ia tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sekarang. Sehun bisa saja sedang bermimpi akibat dari vertigo berlebihan atau sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Tapi mungkin saja ini semua nyata.

Fitur wajahnya lembut, ia mengenakan syal dengan warna abu-abu gelap dengan sweater _turtleneck_ berbahan rajut berwarna _cream_. Sehun memejamkan kelopak matanya beberapa saat sebelum membukanya kembali, mencoba untuk tersadar dari imajinasi yang tiba-tiba membutakan akal sehat. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, darahnya berdesir dan ia terpaku tidak mampu bergerak. Ia merasa ia tidak lagi mempedulikan betapa sulitnya bernafas namun yang ia ingin lakukan adalah mengatakan sesuatu. Namun apa yang dapat ia ucapkan jika tenggorokannya kering dan lidahnya pilu. Tidak ada satu katapun dapat terucap.

' _Apakah itu dirimu, hyung?'_

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali ketika melihat sosok itu berjalan mendekatinya. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sehun tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi dan ia mengharapkan sesuatu menepuk pundaknya agar dirinya terbangun. Tidak hingga tiba-tiba sepasang obsidian gelap dan berkilau menatap lurus kearah pandangnya. Sepasang bibir yang tadinya menghisap naik _bubble_ kenyal dalam gelas plastik, terhenti begitu saja.

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Saling menatap satu sama lain, saling membiarkan degup jantung masing-masing berdetak begitu cepat hingga nyaris menghancurkan rusuk mereka. Semua suara seketika lenyap dan pandangan sekeliling menjadi buram, yang ada hanyalah panggilan kedua jiwa rapuh yang saling merindukan, meronta untuk disatukan. Yang ada hanyalah gumpalan asap yang keluar dari bibir mereka, berharap kata-kata dapat terselip disana dan terucap semua kisah untuk satu sama lain. Dan yang tersisa hanyalah luka yang tertutup akan menjadi luka yang tidak pernah dapat disembuhkan, atau hilang tanpa bekas.

Mereka yang akan memilihnya.

Sehun belum mampu mengeluarkan apa pun dari celah bibir. Pria dengan mata _doe_ dan fitur wajah malaikat, akhirnya mengurai sebuah senyuman hingga garis-garis wajah terlukis disana. Andaikan Sehun mengerti bahwa setiap guratan wajah itu mengartikan kebahagiaan yang teramat dalam. Andaikan Sehun mengerti bahwa Luhan sungguh merindukannya.

Membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar satu diantara mereka memulai percakapan dan Sehun tidak pernah berniat memulainya. _Yang pergilah yang harus mengungkapkan segalanya._

"Hai, Sehun." Suaranya bergetar, terdengar parau dan Sehun masih tidak tahu mengapa atau pun apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini.

Beberapa orang terlihat terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka di tengah-tengah jalan. Luhan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun dan menariknya agar menepi.

"Pft.. tempat ini memang agak ramai." jelasnya mencoba untuk memecah hening. Sehun menatapnya nanar seakan sesuatu ingin melesak keluar dari kelopak mata. Hingga akhirnya pria yang lebih muda menatap langit-langit, menyadari bahwa malam ini akan menjadi salah satu malam terbaik dihidupnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sehun?"

Sehun menatapnya lagi, memindai setiap inci dari wajahnya yang tidak berubah sama sekali. Sehun ingin mengatakan betapa mengagumkannya Luhan sekarang namun ia mengurungkan niat itu.

"Baik," jawabnya dengan anggukan kecil. "bagaimana denganmu?"

Luhan meniyedot _bubble_ _-_ _tea_ miliknya sekali sebelum menjawab, mencoba untuk bersikap senormal mungkin saat Sehun bisa melihat betapa canggungnya Luhan berdiri di samping dirinya.

"Sebaik yang kau lihat."

Luhan bukan pembohong yang baik, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Dirinya membawa langkah mereka untuk berjalan disekitar sana tanpa arah.

"Aku lihat EXO mengalami perkembangan yang sangat jauh. Kalian selalu memberikan yang terbaik dan itu terlihat sungguh menyenangkan ketika semua penggemar berteriak untuk kalian."

 _Karena mereka pernah meneriakiku hal yang sama seperti saat aku masih bersamamu._

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi itu bukan hal yang mudah sejak kepergian kalian." Sehun tersenyum pahit sambil menunduk, menghindari tatapan Luhan yang menoleh kepadanya.

"Maaf untuk hari itu.."

"Tidak perlu, sudah terlalu lama dan aku tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi," sergahnya cepat, Sehun melanjutkan "asalkan kau telah menjalani kehidupan yang kau pilih dengan baik, itu sudah cukup."

Sehun tersenyum tulus kearahnya membuat Luhan tiba-tiba berlinang airmata, ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskan gumpalan asap hangat dari mulut. Pria yang lebih tinggi melepas mantelnya dan memakaikan itu pada tubuh Luhan. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang yang disayanginya menderita. Dan andaikan Luhan tahu tentang hal ini.

"Apakah aku masih bisa menghubungimu?"

Pertanyaan itu menghantam dadanya lebih keras dari benda apa pun. Ia merasa lututnya melemah ketika Luhan terdiam sesaat mendengar Sehun masih ingin melakukan itu karena ia telah memastikan Sehun akan membencinya, seumur hidup.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan dan menghisap minumannya.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Kupikir kita harus segera kembali, kau tinggal di mana, _hyung_?"

"Aku? Tidak jauh dari sini.. Kau harus kembali secepatnya, Sehun. Sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Ayo aku antarkan kau pulang."

"U-uh.. Tidak perlu, aku takut manajer _hyung_ akan mencarimu. Sebaiknya kau periksa ponselmu!"

Sehun melakukan apa yang dikatakan Luhan hanya agar ia terlihat masih menuruti hyung favoritnya itu. Sehun hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan pria itu agar segala bayang rindu tidak lagi menghantuinya setiap malam. Sehun hanya ingin selalu melihatnya, seperti yang Luhan lakukan sekarang dan tidak pernah berpaling kepada siapa pun.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah mengatakan kepada mereka akan segera kembali."

"Mhm, baguslah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa?" Luhan masih ragu-ragu dengan keputusannya namun ia mencoba untuk menutupi perasaan perih yang meliputi seluruh tubuhnya dan mengembalikan mantel Sehun. Ia juga mengenakan itu pada tubuh Sehun yang lebih besar dan lebih tinggi sehingga ia harus sedikit berjinjit agar mempermudah jangkauan. Dan pria yang lebih mudah benar-benar tidak peduli lagi dengan apa pun termasuk jika ia harus menghancurkan langit dan seluruh isi dunia akan membencinya. Termasuk jika Luhan akan membencinya.

Sehun memeluk Luhan.

Hal yang telah lama ia ingin lakukan setelah rasa kehilangan kian menggerogoti setiap bagian hatinya. Perasaan hangat tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka dan kerinduan perlahan menguap ke udara bercampur dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa dada Luhan, menyembuhkan setiap luka dan bekas airmata di pipi telah mengering. Sehun berada bersamanya sekarang dan tidak ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan. Seolah memiliki ikatan yang kuat, Sehun akan selalu memilikinya dalam diam.

 _'Karena cinta tidak harus dalam bentuk emosi yang kuat dan menggebu. Terkadang cinta terlukis dalam emosi yang tenang dan sederhana, ditemukan di_ _dalam momen yang tanpa disadari terselip saat kau membuat secangkir kopi, bergandengan tangan ditengah keramaian jalan, saling berbagi kehangatan dan memintamu untuk selalu menjaga diri.'_

.

* * *

.

Di hari ketiga mereka melakukan konser, Sehun menyelinap keluar dari ruang ganti dan pergi menuju sebuah tempat yang asing baginya. Membawa sebuah benda dalam genggaman, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu dan dengan kemampuan berbahasa Mandarin yang terbatas, ia berharap agar wanita paruh baya itu mengerti keinginan Sehun.

 _"…..Lu Han."_

 _"Dui. Zhi ben shu, wo song gei Lu Han."_

.

* * *

.

 _"Lu Han, ni de peng you, jin chen lai song gei ni yi ben shu. Ma fang zai ke ting de zhuo zi shang."_ ("Luhan, temanmu tadi pagi datang mengantarkan sebuah buku. Ibu letakkan di atas meja ruang tamu.")

Luhan baru saja sampai di rumah ketika hujan mulai mengguyur kota besar dan ia harus merelakan sepatunya kebasahan. Mantelnya sedikit basah sehingga ia buru-buru menggantung pakaian tersebut di sekitar ruang tamu. Ia baru saja pulang dari butik setelah mengurus beberapa hal karena _launching_ model pakaian terbaru untuk musim dingin akan segera diadakan.

 _"O, hao. Wo qu kan yi xia."_ (Oh, baiklah. Aku lihat dulu.")

Seminggu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Acara konser mereka berjalan dengan baik sesuai harapan, dan mereka akan kembali lusa jadi para member mendapatkan satu hari untuk beristirahat di hotel sebelum kembali pada jadwal yang padat di Korea. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak terlihat keluar dari kamar sepanjang hari, Chen dan Jongin bermain game online seharian, Xiumin menonton film, dan Suho mengunjungi sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang menjual barang-barang _branded_ seperti _Gucci, Versace, Dorothy Perkins_ , dan lainnya.

Sementara Sehun berjalan bolak balik menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan belum beranjak.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sehun?"

"Mhm? Ah.. itu.. Mm, bertemu seseorang."

"Teman?"

" _Yeah_ , begitulah."

"Jangan kembali lewat dari pukul 10 malam."

"Aku tahu."

Sehun keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan hotel menuju sebuah tempat di mana ia akan bertemu seseorang. Jantungnya berdentum sangat cepat berjaga-jaga apabila ini semua tidak sesuai rencana atau dirinya yang sibuk mengingat-ingat apa yang harus ia katakan nanti.

.

* * *

.

Luhan nyaris frustasi ketika ia harus melakukan semua hal secara bersamaan. Ponselnya terus berdering padahal ia telah meminta manager butik untuk mengatur semua hal terlebih dulu karena hari ini ia memiliki janji dengan orang lain. Pesan singkat terus dikirimkan dan bahkan ia belum sempat mengirim email sebagai balasan untuk anggota _event organizer_ yang akan membantu proses peluncuran perdana koleksi pakaian musim dingin miliknya. Pria imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk kesal. Ia tidak akan membiarkan satu hal pun merusak _kimbap_ nya.

Ia terus melirik arloji sembari tersenyum cerah, tidak sabar, walau pun ia tahu ia akan terlambat. Tetapi selalu ada pepatah yang mengatakan _better late than never_. Jadi Luhan berlari di sepanjang jalan khusus untuk pejalan kaki dengan perasaan gugup dan kebahagiaan mengisi relung hati hingga ia merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Perasaan ini begitu menggelitik hingga Luhan tidak mampu mengingat terakhir kali ia merasakan perasaan semacam ini. Yang ia tahu adalah dirinya akan selalu jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama dan ia mengerti dengan benar bahwa akan ada satu orang yang selalu berada di sana menunggunya, menangkapnya kapan pun ia terjatuh dan mendekapnya dengan erat ke dalam pelukan hangat dan enggan untuk melepas. Luhan juga tidak lupa membawa sebuah buku di tangannya namun bagi Luhan, itu lebih mirip kumpulan kertas yang dipaksa untuk dijadikan buku.

Namun hal itu tidak lagi penting bagi Luhan. Jantung yang berdentum cepat selaras dengan irama lari dari kaki yang tidak begitu panjang. Hal terpenting baginya sekarang adalah untuk bertemu dengan cinta dalam hidupnya. Untuk mengejar sesuatu yang diinginkan hatinya agar terus dekat dan menyatakan sebuah kepemilikan. Yang ia pedulikan adalah memberitahunya bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama sehingga mereka tidak perlu lagi saling menukar bisu yang tidak mampu dimengerti. Berlari untuk kehidupan mereka, ke suatu tempat yang menghargai cinta suci tanpa memandang batas yang selalu menyeret mereka ke ambang kebahagiaan. Untuk menyatukan apa yang saling mencintai dan mengasihi.

Luhan berlari menyebrangi jalan yang tidak begitu ramai sehingga banyak kendaraan yang melaju melampaui batas kecepatan seharusnya.

Di detik berikutnya suara riuh klakson sebuah mobil disertai dengan teriakan orang-orang di tepi jalan memenuhi gendang telinganya dan Luhan tidak sengaja menghempaskan buku itu ke atas tanah. Bersama dengan bayangan wajah seseorang yang akan selalu ia ingat hingga di kehidupan lain, pandangannya menggelap dan semua terhenti di sana.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue:**

Sehun melirik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangannya. Sudah sepuluh jam ia duduk di tempat yang sama dan orang yang ditunggu tidak kunjung datang. Seorang pelayan untuk kesekian kalinya datang menghampiri dan memberikan segelas air hangat untuk Sehun. Secara tidak sengaja, tangan Sehun terayun dan mengakibatkan gelas itu jatuh ke lantai dan pecahan kaca berserakan.

Sehun berulang kali mengucapkan minta maaf setelah membayar apa yang telah dipesannya. Pemilik kedai kopi yang berada tepat di sebrang kedai _bubble_ _-_ _tea_ itu tidak meminta ganti rugi sama sekali. Sehun merasa bersalah terhadap pria paruh baya tersebut sehingga ia tidak lagi menunggu di sana. Menatap ruangan bernuansa kayu dengan lampu jingga kekuningan yang agak remang, Sehun beranjak pergi.

Untuk sesaat rintikkan hujan mulai turun memberikan bercak bulat pada tanah kering. Kilat saling bersahutan tanda akan turun hujan deras. Sehun berteduh di kedai bubbletea untuk beberapa saat namun hujan malah mengguyur kota itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang salah namun Sehun tidak tahu. Pikirannya memberikan spekulasi negatif namun Sehun mencoba untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam.

Bulir airmata menetes perlahan menelusuri pipi. Bibir pucatnya bergetar.

'Mungkin memang benar bahwa itu semua tidak akan terjadi. Sebesar apapun harapan itu memberikan petunjuk, seharusnya Sehun mengerti jika dunia tidak pernah berpihak kepadanya. Ia melupakan satu hal. Satu hal yang krusial karena ia telah terbutakan dan terbodohi. Satu hal yang tidak pernah Luhan katakan jika dirinya juga mencintai Sehun. Menyedihkan. Jadi selama ini Sehun menapaki jalan yang dibuatnya tanpa peduli apakah Luhan berada di ujung jalan sedang menunggunya atau tidak. Dan sekarang semua sudah jelas, Luhan tidak akan berada di sana dan tidak akan menyusulnya. '

.

.

Lembar pertama; _Hari pertama kami melakukan konser tanpamu, Luhan hyung. Ini terasa sedikit aneh karena kami harus mengganti hampir semua koreografi. Doakan kami agar dapat melakukan yang terbaik._

 _Dan aku masih mempertanyakan kau sedang berada dimana._

 _._

Lembar kedua; _Luhan hyung, aku berharap kita dapat pergi membeli bubble_ _-_ _tea bersama seperti yang selalu kita lakukan. Makanlah yang baik dan jaga kesehatanmu._

 _._

Lembar ketiga _; Kau mengajariku untuk mengasihi dan mencintai. Namun kau tidak pernah mengajariku untuk berhenti melakukannya. Lalu bagaimana aku harus move on?_

 _Seperti saat kau mengajariku untuk menuangkan segala yang aku punya, memberikan dan memberikan. Dan sekarang, semua yang tertinggal adalah kekosongan._

 _._

Lembar keempat berisi foto mereka ketika masa mereka melakukan selfie bersama setelah membeli bubble-tea.

.

Beberapa lembar berikutnya; _Aku meneleponmu berulang kali dan kau tidak membiarkanku berbicara. Aku masih menunggu saat di_ _mana kau akan menjelaskan semuanya, hyung. Aku merindukanmu._

 _._

 _Kau menyukai bunga sakura, hyung. Maaf aku tidak dapat menemukannya karena kami mengunjungi Jepang di bulan November semenjak kepergianmu. Udara sangat dingin jadi kuharap kau tidak terserang flu._

 _._

 _Lagu itu benar-benar untukmu, hyung. Aku mendapat pelukan dari ribuan fans hari ini. Mereka juga pasti merindukanmu. Hyung, kau seharusnya tidak menghilang begitu saja dan memberikan kami kabar._

 _._

 _Mereka ingin kita bersama. Aku tahu keinginan para penggemar tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap keputusanmu. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menginginkannya, hyung? Bagaimana jika aku merindukanmu?_

 _._

 _Kita mungkin berpijak pada tanah yang sama dan menghirup udara yang sama, jika saja kau masih disini. Dan aku selalu berharap demikian. Rasanya begitu lama kita tidak bertemu dan perasaan ini belum berkurang sedikit_ _pun. Semua ingatan itu masih tersimpan rapi, hyung._

 _.  
_

Lembar terakhir; _Tujuan hidupku adalah menyentuh hati yang tersakiti, menikmati setiap tawa, dan melimpahkan segala yang kupunya untuk yang lain dan diri sendiri dengan keceriaan yang aku miliki hingga itu terlihat seperti tawa kebahagia_ _a_ _n. Kurasa hal itu akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita melakukannya bersama_ _..._

 _Karena aku mencintaimu._

 _Oh_ _Sehun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **fin.**_

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

silakan hina aku sepuasnya /?

HAPPY 1220 HUNHAN DAY!

Saya saat ini lagi nulis Hunhan fluff (Sehunophobia) untuk mengobati rasa sakit kalian akibat ff yang ini LOLOLOL just wait!

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ biar liburan kalian barokah? /LOLPLS/

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
